Beyond The Sunset
by tabithaa xoxo
Summary: EdwardxBella . What happens when Bella wakes up to find out that shes a vampire?
1. Life After Death

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of twilight, :D**_

_**xoxo**_

--

I felt as if i'd never walked before. Standing up was hard, although I had no clue why. I stumbled around, until I caught myself by grabbing onto the doorframe. I've also never felt such pain, it was blinding me, burning me... Before I knew what was happening, I couldn't see, arms were pulling me back down to where I had just stood up from. I didn't understand why I was in so much pain, why these people would be hurting me so, what they were doing to me... Before long, I wasn't even concious enough to think about it, and in too much pain to care..

--

I woke up suddenly, feeling like i'd been asleep forever. I was in a room alone, or so I thought. I looked around, this room was so familiar, but I couldn't think of why. My throat was burning, my body was shaking. I felt...hungry. All of the sudden, what I had been feeling fell into place, it was all what..vampires..should feel. That means...No, no, Edward wouldn't do that.

I didn't understand. I jumped up from the bed, starting to panic. I was so confused, I didn't know what to do. Than hands grabbed me gently from behind, a whisper arriving in my ear,

"It's okay, Bella, i'm right here..." A sweet voice said, belonging to my Edward.

"What is going on, Edward? Why do I feel like..." I started, unable to continue, as the burning got worse.

"Bella, hold on for a while... You, well, you were seriously injured...there was no other way.." Edward said, the pain in his voice was not nearly as clear as the pain on his face. He looked remorseful, regretful.

"What..happened?" I choked out, falling to my knees from the burning. He kneeled down beside me, holding me tightly.

"We don't know for sure, but we find you - me and jasper - you were on the sidewalk, barely concious, barely breathing. Carlisle said it was the only way..." Edward said sadly, never taking his eyes off of me.

"Am I..Am I a..." I couldn't bring myself to say it, but he understood.

"Yes, Bella, Yes...I'm so sorry..." Edward said, a new pain on his face. I couldn't think of why, I couldn't think straight at all.

"I..." There was no way to talk now, my throat felt as if it were on fire. I was shaking tremendously now.

"Emmett, Jasper!" Edward called, for unknown reasons. They were soon in the room with us, looking down upon me. "I'm going to need your help to watch her while she hunts, so she doesn't get loose..."

I understood why my throat was burning now, why I couldn't talk. I didn't want to, but I couldn't stand the burning much longer. They both nodded, and picked me up on either side, leading me out the door.

As soon as we were outside, They let go of me, all three of them running in different directions. I smelled what I was thirsting for, and lunged at the first being it was emitting from. The pain eased with every bit of blood I sucked from the defenseless creature...

I went on like that, the pain easing less and less the more animals I killed, until it was completely gone. I sat on the ground, staring up at Edward as he walked towards me, his face in an odd expression.

"Are you okay, now?" He asked, as Emmett and Jasper joined him infront of me.

"I'm better, yeah..." I said. He reached a hand out to help me up, I took it gladly.

"Thank you guys..." Edward said to Emmett and Jasper.

"No problem. You need us - we're here." Emmett said, "Now that shes family!"

He sounded excited, and he winked at me as him and Jasper walked back towards the house.

I turned back towards Edward, worried at his expression.

"What's wrong?" I asked. He still looked so beautiful..

"I'm worried about you. That maybe..you didn't want this..You couldn't decide this time.." Edward said, searching my face for any signs of regret.

"Edward, I did want this.. I want to be with you forever... I just don't understand why it had to happen this way. I'm not unhappy, at all, being with you - that's all that matters." I said, looking into his eyes.

"Oh Bella, my sweet Bella, it didn't change you at all." He whispered, pulling me towards him, carefully stroking my hair.

"Where are the others, can we see them?" I asked, anxious to see my new family.

He pulled away and smiled at me, grabbing my hand and starting to lead my to the house. OUR house.

"well, i tryed to convince her it was unnecessary, but you know Alice. She thought it was necessary to have a welcoming party, even though I told her this wasn't exactly a happy occasion." Edward said, opening the door quickly and shutting it behind us.

He led me into the huge living room, where I was greeted by all the Cullens and the Hales, with silver streamers and balloons covering everything.

Carlisle and Esme stood together, smiling at me. Rosalie and Emmett stood by the stairs, Rosalie looking at me with an odd expression. Alice could barely contain her excitement as she jumped up and down in Jasper's arms.

"Welcome to the family, Bella." Esme said, smiling warmly at me.

--

_**What do you think ? :D  
it's a start...**_


	2. Learning

_**Disclaimer: i do not own any characters...or the book.**_

_**So the last chapter, that was Bella's POV. I forgot to put that...**_

_**--**_

**Chapter 2: Learning .**

_Bella's POV_

I looked at them all, smiling warmly at me. I would have said something back, but they all started talknig at the same time: loudly, i might add. They all stared at me as my eyes got wide, not knowing why they were all talking at the same time...

"Would you all just stop talking?!" I didn't mean to yell, but it was painful and I couldn't concentrate.

They all looked confused, slightly scared. Edward looked down at me with frightened eyes,

"Bella, noone is talking..." He said, searching my face.

Normally, I would have listened, but they were all obviously speaking and I didn't appreciate that he was trying to tell me that they weren't.

"Edward..MAKE THEM STOP."__I said, covering my ears with my hands.

Edward and Carlisle made eye contact, and I assume they came to an understanding.

"Everyone, please try your best to stop thinking..." Carlisle said, nodding at Edward.

All the voices stopped suddenly. I uncovered my ears and took a deep breath.

"Okay, now..Edward - think something." Carlisle continued.

Edward looked straight at me, like he was trying to communicate something to me silently. I didn't hear anything.

"Can you hear anything, Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"No, I can't.." I said, wondering what was going on.

He bit his lip and sighed, "Hmmm.. I wonder. Jasper, now you think something."

Automatically, I heard his voice. _I love Alice.._

"Uhm, i'm sure she loves you, too." I said, his eyes got wide and he gasped. They all stared at me with awed faces.

"That is very interesting, Bella, It appears you can read minds." Carlisle said, with an eyebrow raised.

"But...why?" I asked, unable to comprehend this new-found talent.

"Well, my theory is that since it was Edward's venom that changed you, you contracted his talent." Carlisle said, seeming completely convinced of that.

The others were looking at me, I couldn't tell their expressions, but i'm sure if they were actually thinking - I would know.

"But why can't she hear me?" Edward said, pulling me closer to him.

"I don't know.." Carlisle said, looking confused, "maybe for the same reason you can't hear her? I really don't understand. Try thinking directly to her."

Amidst the silence, i heard: _Bella, honey, can you hear me?_ I nodded at him, and Carlisle smiled.

"Excellent! Now, Bella, Try thinking directly at Edward.."

I thought, _Yes, I can, can you hear me? _He nodded exactly as I had. Carlisle looked very excited.

"That is a very interesting connection. You can only hear thoughts from each other, that you want each other to hear..thats amazing. Edward, before we get this 'party' in motion, you should probably teach her how to manage the thoughts - i'm sure your siblings would like to think." Carlisle said.

Edward nodded and looked at me, smiling. He quickly explained to me what I was to do, so that I didn't feel like my head was to explode and Carlisle asked everyone to think freely now, so that we could see if it worked. It did.

"Now that THAT'S over, come on, Bella !" Alice said, grabbing me by the arm and dragging me over to a table, that had some random packages on it.

"Alice...what is this?" I said, staring shocked at the sparkly silver and purple packages.

"Welcoming presents, obviously !" She said, shocked that I didn't already know that. "Open them!"

I noticed everyone was standing behind me, waiting as well. I sighed and reached for the biggest one, ripping the paper open - no longer worried about aquiring paper cuts. Inside the package was a gigantic amount of hangers. By gigantic, I mean hundreds of rainbow colored hangers.

"Wow.." I said, not knowing what I was to use them for.. "Why so many?"

"It's a present from me and Rosalie, we're going to take you on a shopping spree! Well, when you're up to it." Alice said, i've never once seen her that excited. I looked to find Rosalies's face, she actually looked at me pleasantly this time.

"Wow, thank you guys!" I said, Alice wrapped her arms around me.

"Anything for my new sister!" She said, "now open the rest!"

Upon opening the rest I had aquired a bunch of random things that made no sense. I had gotten furnisher polish, carpet samples, and a bunch of other things that were suppose to be witty. Apparently, they didn't want to buy anything for me - since they didn't know what I would want - so their presents were just little stand-ins until they all took me shopping.

"This is from me and Carlisle." Esme said, coming over to me and handing my a small silver and purple plaid box, smiling.

I opened it quickly, very curious. It was the same small silver cell phone that the rest of the cullen children had.

"Thank you so much!" I said, hugging each of them.

"No problem, all of our children have one." Esme said, letting me know she felt as if I was her own daughter.

I stayd at the 'party' for an hour or so more, watching Emmett and Jasper have countless arm wresting matches, Rosalie and Alice cheering each of them on. Although, Alice was a bit louder and jumpier than Rosalie, finally - Edward broke into my thoughts..

_My dearest Bella, we can go to my room to be alone for awhile, I know you've had a long day._

I smiled up at him , nodding.

_I would love that, I haven't spent alone time with you in what seems like forever.._

He grabbed my hand and led me towards the stares, noone noticing our departure. The last thing I heard before he shut his bedroom door was,

"You were sooo cheating!" And Alice jumping around in celebration.

--

_**What did you think or this one ?**_

_**:)**_


	3. Shopping !

_**Disclaimer: yet again, nothing is mine :)**_

_**wow, i'm sorry if there is a large amount of spelling and grammer mistakes in any chapters, i don't catch all of them /**_

_**I'm very sorry if any of the characters sound, iduno, out of character? I doubt I could ever do any of them justice :)**_

_**BTW- Bella likes clothes and stuff and this fanfic. Out of character, i know /**_

_**--**_

**Chapter 3: Shopping !**

_Bella's POV_

It had been a few weeks since i'd been changed, and I had no worry being around humans. Carlisle had made me test that theory. It seems that humans have no affect on me. I guess thats just another thing that makes me different.. I'm even a freak to the vampire world. I still went hunting, just incase. Anyways, thats when Alice pounced on me.

"It's time, Bella ! IT'S TIME!" She screamed at me, busting into mine and Edward's room. I take back what I said before, THIS is the most excited i've ever seen her. I read her mind, so I knew what she was excited about.

"Shopping!" Rosalie yelled, entering the room. My eyes grew wide at her joyful appearance. She saw that. "What ? Shopping brings out the best in me.."

"Rose, Alice...Where, exactly, are you planning on taking a dead person shopping?" Edward asked, eyebrows raised. They pondered that for a moment, and Alice turned to her visions.

"Excellent ! We'll take her to Ariana's ! It's designer, so not many people will be there. Noone will recognize Bella." Alice said, with a huge smile, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"Bella, come on! You have alot of shopping to do!" Rosalie said, taking my hand and pulling me away from Edward.

_Bella, my sweet, I love you. I'll be waiting eagerly for your return.._

I smiled and replied, _Edward, I love you too, it will be a long day without you._

I managed to get that out before I was completely dragged out of the house. Alice opened the door to my new car, and Rosalie shoved me into the back seat.

"I don't get to drive?" I asked, increduously. Alice looked at me from the passenger's seat, appalled.

"Of course not, silly. You're saving your energy for the dressing rooms!" Alice announced, turning back around. I rolled my eyes at her, and she just giggled.

In her mind, I could see her thinking of which places to go to first and what colors would look best on me. I rolled my eyes with a smile, and sighed. This was going to be an interesting day.

When we arrived at the store, Rosalie and Alice began searching the racks - frighteningly fast. They were tossing different things into my arms and continuing to search. I was truly in awe over how fast they were going, could they even tell what it looked like? After about fifteen minutes of that they stopped.

"That should be good for now. Bella, go into the dressing room. Try on the things you like, and the things you don't like you can just bring back to us.

I tryed on almost everything. I had to say, they knew things I would like pretty well. I even liked some of the more dressy things. When i had figured out what I liked, I put the rest into a pile and took them to Rosalie, she quickly stashed them all on a rack...not caring where they originally came from.

Rosalie looked surprised, and Alice was biting her lip - looking deep in thought.

"I'm surprised you actually liked these things..I figured you'd put up a fight." Rosalie said.

"Well, I don't know. I honestly do like them." I said, smiling at her. She grinned back.

"Ugh...Bella, put this on." Alice said, throwing a hat and sunglasses at me. I put them on quickly, reading her thoughts. She wanted to go to some other stores, and didn't want me to get recognized.

She grabbed me and Rosalie and pulled us to the counter to pay for it all. She gave me the bags, and yet again dragged us towards something out. We ended up going to seven more stores, aquiring shoes, jewelry, and a bunch of other things like that. I didn't even want to know how much it had cost us all.

When we finally got back to the house, Roaslie and Alice helped me carry my seventeen bags upstairs, not even exaggerating. SEVENTEEN.

Edward took a run at me, wrapping his arms around me and kissing me.

"I missed you so much." He said, squeezing me. "Wow, you sure didn't shop lightly."

I looked over at the bags and sighed,

"I missed you so much, too. Yeah, Alice has a way with clothes, i must say."

"Well, enough talk about clothes." Edward said, leading me to the bed.

He layed down, and I cuddled up to him.

"I wish I could take the stars from the sky and give them to you, Bella, but I fear that still would not be enough to show you how I care for you. I'd give you the moon, the sun, the world - but alas, you are my world." Edward whispered, running his fingers through my hair. "And now, you're mine for the rest of eternity, mine forever..."

--

_**Yayyy. Another chapterr :D**_


	4. Whats the rush?

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing :)**_

_**I should probably explain some more on when this story is taking place, so, this takes place after Bella graduates, but before her and Edward are married. :) I hope that helps explain better.**_

_**Let me know if something confuses you...**_

_**xoxo**_

**Chapter 4: Whats the rush?**

_Bella's POV_

We layed like that for hours and hours, not saying a word. That is, until Edward broke the silence.

"Would you object to making today, a day for just us?" He asked, sitting up suddenly.

"No, that sounds great! What do you have in mind?" I asked, grinning at him.

"Hmmm. You'll have to find that out, now won't you?" He said, smiling at me.

I've never once seen him so happy, it kinda unnerved me. He continued to smile at me, and then reached for a clock. Apparently the time made him even happier, because his smile got bigger. Now I was even more worried.

"Now how about you get dressed and showered and all that, and tell me when you're done." He said, getting up and puling me towards the bathroom. "It's 1 o'clock, so you have alot of time."

He then slammed the door in my face, leaving me to stare at it in shock. I quickly snapped out of it and got indressed and into the shower. The water felt amazing on my cold skin. I got done faster than usual and dried, and put on an outfit that Edward had somehow got into the bathroom: it was dressier than usual. **(a/n: pictures of outfit on my profile..) **I walked out into the room.

"You look amazing." Edward said, staring at me from the bed. "Now lets go!"

"What is the massive rush?" I asked, and I did feel extremely rushed.

He looked at me with raised eyebrows, that huge smile still on his face.

"Silly, Bella. It's a surprise, I can't tell you." He said, grabbing my hand and almsot dragging me down the stairs.

Emmett was playing some video game on the TV, and Rosalie was watching him in a chair near the couch. Alice and Jasper were at the Dining room table, immersed in a game of..Monopoly? That is, until she heard us - then she quickly ran over to us and smiled. I had my suspicions that she knew what was going on, so I read her mind. She was reciting the alphabet. Niiice.

"Bella! You look nice! Me and Jasper were playing Monopoly, we were going to ask you to join us - but clearly, you have plans." She said, jasper looked up at us from the table and waved.

I waved back, and he returned to the game. he was thinking, _board walk, park place, electic company..._ nice way to keep me from knowing what you're thinking...

"Tell me, Alice! I'm too impatient." I whined, hoping she'd cave. She just glared at me.

"Oh, Bella, I have no idea what you're talking about." She said, walking back to the table.

"Well then, I suppose we should leave?" I asked Edward, he nodded back and led me towards the door. Just as it was closing behind us, Alice yelled: "Have Fun!" and I could almost hear the stupid smile in her voice.

Edward opened the car door for me, closing it behind me.

"Doesn't anyone let me drive?" I asked, sighing and crossing my arms.

"Not on your important days, Bella." Edward said, getting into the driver's seat.

"What is so special about today?!" I said, looking at him.

"My sweet, impatient Bella. Any day with you is important, calm down." He said, reaching for my hand so he could hold it as he drove. I decided to just let it go and switched the subject.

"Edward...what happened to Charlie?" I asked, suddenly remembering that I wasn't always...a vampire. He looked alarmed.

"Wow, I forgot. Well, we told them - him and Renee - that you were going away to College, and would call them and explain why you left on such short notice." Edward said, " I didn't think they could deal with you dying..."

"Wow. Well, i'm glad they they won't be upset." I said, he watched me as I grabbed the small silver cell phone out of my pocket and started dialing my old house number. "Hello, Charlie. Yes, i'm sorry I left on such short notice, I was feeling way rushed and wasn't really thinking straight. Yeah. I don't know, we'll see. Ok, I love you too."

I hung up and put the phone back in my pocket. Edward looked at me with a worried expression.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yes, as long as they are safe and happy." I said, smiling at him for reassurance. He smiled back.

It was quiet for a few minutes longer, until he pulled over. I looked out the window, but all I saw were trees.

"We're here!" He said, sounding very excited.

"Where exactly, is here?" I asked, still looking at the trees. He didn't answer, just got out of the car and opened my door.

He took me hand and we started walking towards the woods, he led me about 20-30 feet into the woods and then covered my eyes.

"Are you ready?" He whispered into my ear. I was jumping up and down in excitement. He laughed. "Wow, you use to hate things like this."

"I guess things changed, now let me see!" I said, still jumping.

He removed his hands from my face, grabbing me hand again. What I saw before me, was amazing. It was a clearing, but not the clearing we use to go to. There was a fountain in the middle, and the prettiest flowers i've ever seen - everywhere. I've never seen so many flowers. There was a shiny glass floor surrounding the fountain.

"This is...amazing." I said, staring in awe. He led me to the glass floor, pressing play on a CD layer as we went. Some classical song started playing and he started dancing with me.

Hours flew by as he twirled me endlessly in circles around the fountain, until it started getting dark. Lights started appearing on the fountain, and on surrounding trees, lighting this little clearing. He quickly went over and shut off the music. He got down on one knee in front of me, and I couldn;t even stifle the gasp.

He grabbed for my hand, with a smile on his face.

"I am completely and totally in love with you in every way possible. You are my destiny, my fate, my life, my world You are the most important thing to me, ever. I love you more than it's possible for anyone to love someone. I want you to be mine for the rest of eternity, for the rest of forever. Isabella Marie Swan, will you marry me?" He said.

If I could have cried, there would have been tears in my eyes. So instead, I just jumped up and down and screamed.

"Yes, yes, a thousand times yes!" I yelled, he slipped a beautiful (and shiny) ring onto my ring finger.

He stood up and wrapped his arms around me, kissing me several times. I heard clapping and looked past him to see his whole family, OUR whole family watching us with huge smiles.


	5. The Aftermath

_**Disclaimer: i don't own anything !**_

_**Okay, so iduno whats going on...if you don't review, I don't know if you like it /**_

_**so at least try to review, please ? :)**_

_**xoxo**_

**Chapter 5: The Aftermath**

They all ran over to us.

"Oh, i'm so excited ! Another wedding!" Esme explaimed, pulling me in for a hug. "I love when my children get married."

I smiled as she hugged me, thanking her. I looked over at Alice and Jasper's grinning faces.

"Monopoly? Seriousy, I mean, of all things to think of, you think of Monopoly?" I asked Jasper, giggling.

"Hey! I had very short notice." He said, defending himself. I just laughed.

"Okay then...and Alice..the alphabet song? I thought you were more creative." I said to her. Everyone laughed at that. Well, maybe not Edward - but he already knew.

"It doesn't matter what I was thinking, you still got surprised!" She said, shrugging my comment. "So basically...can I be your wedding planner?!"

I thought this over in my head for a moment, and said:

"Why would I need a fancy shmancy wedding, if I can only invite you guys?" I said, raising my eyebrows. Alice got an evil smile on her face.

"Duh, Bella, You can invite whoever you want! You can say you want to have your wedding here. You can invite your mom, and your dad, and some of your other friends." Alice said, jumping at the thought.

Edward scooted over to my side, protectively.

"Alice...don't push her.." Edward said, glaring at her. She ignored him.

"I mean, it would kinda be like a big reunion for you. I mean, you can't really see them again." She said, shaking her head.

"Alice!" Edward said. She glared at him this time.

"No, Edward, it's fine. She's right. Alice, I would love for you to be my wedding planner." I sighed. She flashed a huge smile and started jumping around.

"Okay, you guys. We should be getting home." Carlisle said, motioning to us.

We all took off towards the cars, Edward holding me close.

_Bella, honey, you don't have to let Alice do this. She'll get over it.._

_Edward, yes I know, but shes right. It will be the last time I see them. I might as well give them a nice wedding._

I then smiled up at him, he smiled back. Alice was talking to Jasper very fast, probably going over wedding plans. Rosalie and Emmett were walking silently, hands linked. Esme and Carlisle were already at their car, I don't know how - but they were.

I got into the car, and before I knew it - we were home. That had to be due to Edwards speed-driving.

"You are a maniac driver." I commented, getting out of the car.

"You are almost indestructable, and you still comment on how fast I drive." He said, shaking his head at me.

"I still think you are a maniac driver, driving has nothing to do with being indestructable." I scoffed, glaring at him.

"A bit touchy?" He asked, smirking at me.

"No." I said, walking into the house.

He grabed me suddenly and took me to the center of the large room and started dancing with me. I found this extremely odd, and even more so when Jasper started playing the piano. I was freaked.

"What the heck?" I asked, inbetween different twirls.

"I'm just very happy that I have a fiance'!" Edward said, smiling at me.

I decided to let this go, until Esme and Carlisle, and Rosalie and Emmett started dancing around us- than I got freaked again. Alice just watched with an amused expression. I sighed and let Edward lead me around the floor. This was going to be a long night...

--

_**This chapter was way short and the ending was very lame, i'm sorry /**_


End file.
